Something New
by I.H.O.Pness
Summary: "When you're sick of the same old routine and you want something new, just call me and I'll be there." {Unrequited Amian, Natan} This is the reboot of my old story Love Triangles. Rated T for more mature audiences {AU where the last bit of the 2nd and all of the latest series don't exist lol}


**Chapter 1**

"You're late. Like, hella late." I grumpily threw my book bag and duffel in the back seat and slammed the door beside me.

"Sorry!" Evan hastily apologized. "Coach made me pick up donuts because I made a C on the quiz."

We drove to school in silence. His eyes were focused on the road and I was lazily scrolling through Instagram. My eyes skimmed over a photo of a football player and his pretty blonde girlfriend. It was Alison and DeMarcus, the power couple of North Attleboro High. Honestly, I can't stand Alison and everything she stands for. Her whole existence makes me uneasy. Varsity cheer team, National Honors Society, straight A's and a gorgeous face and body to top it all off. I felt that if I had all of those things I wouldn't even ask for anything more. But that's not how Alison is, unfortunately. She likes to ask for everything. When I say everything, I mean it. Alison asks for answers to homework, "quick favors", and other girls' boyfriends. (She doesn't really ask, though.)

"Hey, did you know DeMarcus White and Alison Matthews are going out?" I lazily asked Evan. Not that I cared about Alison. Just that a picture of them kissing was posted on DeMarcus' page. However I do admit the jealousy and accusations creeping into my tone.

"Why are you so obsessed with Alison? Christ, it's like every other minute you're talking about her or something she did!"

"What are you even talking abo-Wait, you know what? Forget it. Just forget it." I sighed dejectedly and looking out the window, huffing and puffing. Honestly why do boys always like to start drama? I can't even remember the last time I had a nice conversation with Evan without it ending in angry words or awkward silences. I took deep breaths and tried to calm my shaking hands and blinking back frustrated tears. We're falling apart. I can feel it.

Evan sped through the parking lot and stopped in his space. Before he could even take the keys out the ignition, I was already out the car. I swung my bookbag over my back and slammed the door quickly.

"Bye babe," I muttered semi-audibly to Evan. I may have heard a response but I ran inside without turning back. I loped down the empty hallways, the contents of my book bag rattling and echoing in the hall. I looked down at my watch and cursed under my breath. I'm 5 minutes late!

To any ordinary student, 5 minutes is no sweat. But no, not to Mrs. Davenport. Mrs. Davenport is every student's nightmare. She looks as if she was supposed to retire 5 years ago and she comes to school in color coded pantsuits every single day. She never allows her students to leave the classroom in the first and last 10 minutes of class, plus she actively delays the athletes in her classes from leaving every game day! Late assignments get automatic F's and she assigns an essay every week. Nobody even knows her purpose at this school.

I jiggled the doorknob lightly, hoping Natasha (the nice girl who sits closest to the door) would open the door and Mrs. Davenport wouldn't notice me arriving out of breath and sweaty to class. No such luck.

"Amy Cahill, do you have a note from the office?" Mrs. Davenport poked her nose through the cracked-open door.

"No, ma'am. I came straight here." I tried to hide my breathlessness by taking long, deep breaths.

"Amy, dear are you okay?" Mrs. Davenport asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled reassuringly and nodded along.

"Well you're still going to have to go to the office and sign in. You know the rules, Ms. Cahill." She shut the door lightly and went back to passing papers out to the class.

I turned on my heel and headed to office, cursing in my head. _That old hag._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this version better than my old one, but constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll try my best to update while still giving you quality material so if I update hella late, just bear with me. Please leave reviews and if you like this, follow me!~**

 **~Pearl**


End file.
